Question: Tiffany did 3 fewer push-ups than Omar in the morning. Tiffany did 16 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Explanation: Tiffany did 16 push-ups, and Omar did 3 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $16 + 3$ push-ups. He did $16 + 3 = 19$ push-ups.